


groovy

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a sweetie who cheers up sick kids at the hospital, I mean how could you not be, M/M, Stiles is unashamedly impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (12/10): dance, crime, firefighter





	groovy

Stiles has always loved to dance. As a boy, his mother would spin him around with her while his father watched with a smile, camera raised to take photos; snapshots of a happier time.

The thought of Derek dancing? There is no way an ass like that could _not_ be called a crime to attractive people everywhere, okay.

When Stiles tells him this, Derek rolls his eyes.

"It's for the kids, you idiot," he huffs.

Stiles chuckles at his husband dressed up in his firefighter attire, beaming.

"And those sick little kiddies are going to dig your moves, big guy."


End file.
